A Lazy Day
by Dannusia et Isabela
Summary: Le jour se lève et la chaleur de l'été est déjà suffocante. Riku se réveille aux côtés de Sora et a quelque chose à lui dire. Mais quand va-t-il lui dire ? Et que va en penser Sora ? Disponiblle également sur ao3 pour ceux qui veulent


_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, c'est Isabela ! Je vous présente mon petit OS qui m'a été inspirée par les tweets de sweetdreamdrops il y a une semaine (allez voir ses fanarts, ils sont merveilleux!. Évidemment, Chikai m'a aussi inspirée ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et un like !_

 **A lazy day**

Le soleil vient de se lever et les faibles rayons traversent mes paupières, je décide alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis d'abord confus, j'avais oublié que j'avais décidé de dormir chez Sora. La fenêtre est ouverte, c'est pour cela que la lumière du jour m'a réveillé. Le bruit et les clapotis des vagues me parviennent. D'ailleurs, de petites brises entrent dans la chambre, je les laisse me caresser les jambes et le visage, il fait plutôt chaud dans la chambre et la chaleur du corps de Sora dans mon dos n'arrange pas les choses. Je me retourne pour le voir dormir et me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. En me retournant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ronflait doucement et qu'il bavait légèrement sur son oreiller. Cette vue plutôt ridicule de Sora me fait sentir des papillons dans le ventre car même dans son sommeil il arbore un grand sourire qui me rend heureux. Je reste là à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Au fur et à mesure du temps je commence à ressentir le besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens depuis plusieurs un moment... Est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ? Ou dois-je attendre qu'il se réveille ? Je réfléchis pendant quelques minutes encore, il n'a toujours pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller... Mais je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, je dois lui dire maintenant... J'ai _envie_ de lui dire tout de suite... Tant pis s'il dort, c'est beaucoup trop important pour que j'attende encore plus longtemps. Je m'approche donc encore un petit peu plus de Sora afin de mettre mon front contre le sien. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et mettre les mots justes sur ce que je ressens. Une fois que je les ai trouvés, je rouvre les yeux pour voir sur son visage un signe qui pourrait m'indiquer son réveil, puis je murmure lentement.

"Sora... Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi... Fier de nous... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de dire, mais je suis fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as réussi à accomplir. Je sais maintenant que je peux tout faire quand je suis à tes côtés. Tu as réussi à révéler ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Quand je suis à tes côtés, je me sens meilleur, je me sens plus fort... Tu es mon héros. Je..."

Je me suis arrêté, mes sentiments ont commencé à prendre le dessus sur mes pensées, à être démesurés. J'ai eu peur de ce que mon esprit vient de penser...

 _Je t'aime, Sora._

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à ce que j'ai failli dire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à cela, à l'amour... Je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments envers toi, Sora. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'aimerais rester avec toi à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible, alors je pense que ça vaut le coup que je te dise ces mots.

"Je t'aime, Sora"

Je laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, je me sens beaucoup plus léger et heureux de lui avoir enfin dit tout cela, mais ça a été de courte durée car Sora a commencé à bouger et rapprocher sa main gauche de son visage. Je me recule un peu pour mieux observer sa main entre nos deux visages et la toucher. J'observe son annulaire et je me dis que je lui offrirai bien un anneau doré qui mettrait en valeur sa peau basanée. Cette idée me fait sourire autant que Sora.

L'été est toujours suffocant sur les Iles du Destin, de telle manière que se baigner dans l'océan est la seule façon de vraiment se rafraîchir sans trop s'ennuyer et chercher à savoir quoi faire en attendant que la nuit arrive pour refroidir l'air. C'est donc ce que Kairi, Sora et moi avons fait aujourd'hui, ça et bronzer, évidemment.

Une fois que les températures ont baissés, nous avons décidé de rentrer, puis il était déjà presque l'heure du dîner. Je suis encore une fois allé chez Sora, à sa demande, même si je n'aurais jamais dit non à une nuit en sa compagnie. Durant le trajet du retour, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir encore du sable sur ses pieds mais ne s'embêtait jamais pour enlever les grains de sable de ses pieds... Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque au milieu du trajet.

"Bordel ! Ça me gêne trop !" dit-il avant d'enlever ses tongs pour essuyer ses pieds. "Ça ne te dérange pas toi ?". Je lui fais signe que non de la tête avant de me m'esclaffer.

"T'as l'air ridicule comme ça !". Sora s'était redressé pour me parler, et il a vraiment l'air bête comme ça, l'air indigné par ma réponse et sa tong dans la main. Je me tords de rire pendant quelques minutes encore, puis une fois que je me suis calmé je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait déjà remis la tong à son pied et attendais que je me calme tout en me souriant. Il a pris ensuite ma main dans la sienne et nous sommes rentrés en silence, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Les parents de Sora nous ont accueillis avec un bon repas. Je savoure ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette pendant que Sora raconte à ses parents avec joie ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui à la plage. Je me contente de l'écouter sans trop intervenir, je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de raconter ses journées à ses parents, et le voir heureux me rend aussi heureux. Il raconte la journée avec un sourire lumineux et sa joie contagieuse me fait également sourire.

A la fin du repas, Sora s'est levé, a posé son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle puis est revenu vers moi pour me prendre par la main et m'emmener dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de remercier les parents de Sora pour le dîner et de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle pour les aider.

Il a refermé la porte de sa chambre aussitôt que nous y sommes entrés.

"Enfin seuls !" dit-il, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement.

"T'aurais au moins pu me laisser mettre mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle..."

"T'inquiète, ils ne t'en voudront pas" lâche-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

"Si tu le dis" dis-je en me dirigeant vers le ventilateur pour l'allumer, avant de le rejoindre sur le lit pour se coucher et se détendre. Je me couche carrément sur Sora pour l'embêter et l'emprisonner sous mon corps. Sora se débat légèrement pour me pousser sur le côté, il veut donner l'impression que ça le dérange mais le sourire sur son visage et le peu de force qu'il met dans ses mouvements prouvent le contraire, mais je continue quand même de l'emprisonner entre mes bars et mes jambes.

"Rikuuuu... J'ai trop chaud ! Bouge de là !" dit-il en me frappant légèrement sur les côtes. Je feins la douleur et me couche finalement sur le lit à côté de Sora. On finit par se tenir la main pendant quelques minutes, en silence, avec juste le bruit du ventilateur et du vent qui passe parfois par la fenêtre.

Je décide ensuite de me lever pour prendre mes affaires et aller prendre une douche. Sora s'est redressé sur ses coudes pour m'observer et au moment de sortir de la chambre je me retourne pour le voir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire vite" lui dis-je en souriant. Sora me souris en retour et je suis sorti de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui attends que Sora revienne de la salle de bain, pour m'occuper en peu je décide de rapprocher un maximum le ventilateur du lit pour pas avoir trop chaud et m'assoie en face, au bord du lit. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le ventilateur me rafraîchir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, devant le ventilateur, mais je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que Sora était à côté de la porte en train de me fixer pour savoir quand est-ce que j'allais le remarquer... J'ai eu un léger sursaut quand j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux et que je l'ai remarqué. Il en rigole tellement qu'il s'est laissé tomber sur le lit à côté de moi, il se tord de rire.

J'aime entendre Sora rire, je le regarde en souriant reprendre son souffle et essuyer ses larmes. Il se rassoie à côté de moi et touche mes cheveux encore humides.

"Tu veux que je te fasse un massage du crâne ? Je me suis entraîné ces derniers temps pour pouvoir t'en faire un"

"Ouais, pourquoi pas"

"Alors assieds-toi par terre contre le lit, s'il te plait"

Je me positionne comme il m'a demandé de faire et le laisse passer ses doigts entre mes cheveux.

"Ferme et les yeux et détends-toi"

Je ferme les yeux, me concentre sur ma respiration et sur les doigts de Sora sur mon crâne. Sora commence alors à bouger doucement ses doigts sur mon crâne en silence pendant quelques minutes.

"On devrait aller manger une glace avec Kairi demain, t'en pense quoi ?" me propose-t-il à voix basse.

"Hum..."

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, je suis trop concentré sur son massage pour pouvoir formuler une réponse correcte. Je me sens tellement bien que je fini par m'endormir, bercé par sa voix douce.

"Riku ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu ne serais pas mieux sur le lit ?"

J'ai pris une seconde pour assimiler la question.

"Oh ouais..."

J'ai grimpé sur le lit et me suis allongé dans les bras de Sora qui continue de me caresser les cheveux.

"Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?"

"Environ dix minutes"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?"

"Ben je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais une fois que je l'ai remarqué je ne voulais pas te réveiller, du coup je t'ai laissé dormir et j'ai continué de te masser... Jusqu'à ce que je commence moi aussi à être fatigué..."

Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras, des caresses dans les cheveux, l'air désormais plus frais, la respiration calme et les bruits délicats des vagues et constants du ventilateur. Je me dis que je peux lui répéter ce que je lui ai dit ce matin, maintenant semble être une bonne occasion pour lui dire. La fatigue me rend paradoxalement plus courageux que ce matin.

"Sora..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime"

Sora est devenu immobile, ses doigts ont arrêté de caresser mes cheveux et j'ai senti sa respiration s'arrêter. Merde... Est-ce que j'ai tout foutu en l'air ? Est-ce que c'est fini ? Puis j'ai senti ses lèvres sur mon front et mon cœur s'est emballé.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Riku"

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, l'entendre dire ces mots crée en moi une telle béatitude que je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. L'euphorie que je ressens fait que je peine à trouver les mots justes, je ne parviens qu'à murmurer une chose.

"Merci, Sora"


End file.
